Almas Partidas
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O que faz duas pessoas ficarem juntas? Desejo? Convivência? Amor? Carência? Necessidade? Sobrevivência? Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro... - Harry/Draco - Continuação de Dupla Face - Continuação: Eternamente - HP6
1. Capítulo 1 – Uma aliança

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Essa é a segunda parte de uma trilogia. Toda a trilogia já está escrita (dêem pulinhos), e as atualizações serão diárias e, se tudo correr bem, ininterruptas. A primeira parte se chama "Dupla Face", e está publicada nesse site mesmo. A terceira se chama "Eternamente" e será postada logo em seguida a esta.**

**AVISO4: Essa fic foi escrita para o I Challenge de Songfics dramáticas do fórum três vassouras. Ela foi finalizada no dia 26 de agosto de 2007 e contém 7 capítulos. O Chall ainda não foi julgado, quando eu souber o resultado, informo aqui.**

**AVISO5: A capa da fic está na minha página no photobucket. Você pode ir no meu perfil aqui no ff e acessar minha homepage, clicando em "trilogia", ou pode seguir esse atalho, substituindo os parênteses:**

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Ágata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Trilogia(barra)2(traço)AlmasPatidas4(ponto)jpg**

**Almas Partidas**

**Capítulo 1 – Uma aliança**

- Aaaaaahhhh, Harry! (1)

Draco gemeu, levando sua mão aos cabelos do moreno, que o chupava, fazendo seu corpo estremecer.

Estavam no quarto do moreno na Mansão, algumas semanas depois que Harry matou o Lord.

Harry o olhou, sem parar o que estava fazendo, e, por alguns segundos, as esmeraldas se perderam naquele mar metálico dos olhos do loiro, até este fechá-los, gemendo novamente, arqueando o corpo e se derramando na boca do moreno.

Harry o limpou com os lábios, e subiu, distribuindo beijos pelas linhas do seu abdômen e do peito arfante, até chegar ao pescoço e, finalmente, à boca, permitindo-se roubar o pouco fôlego que restava ao loiro. Depois o observou, ainda de olhos fechados, ainda arfante, os lábios rosados entreabertos, a expressão sublime em sua face.

- Adoro ver o prazer no seu rosto... – Harry disse em um sussurro no ouvido do loiro, Draco o olho e sorriu - Você é tão lindo...

Harry voltou a beijá-lo. Draco retribuiu, suas mãos descendo pelo corpo do moreno até encontrar a sua ereção, sentindo o moreno gemer em sua boca quando o tocou. Harry afastou delicadamente sua mão, escorregando uma perna por entre as do loiro, se movendo devagar, atritando os dois corpos.

- Harry...

- Shiii – e Harry voltou a beijá-lo, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos. Draco se abraçou a ele, sentindo sua excitação aumentar novamente, aprofundando o beijo.

Harry parou e Draco sentiu suas mãos deslizarem algo gelado sobre o seu corpo. Ele abriu os olhos de repente e tentou sentar, mas o moreno o calou com um beijo, forçando-o a deitar enquanto se movia sobre o seu quadril, até que seus corpos se encaixaram e Harry arqueou, com um gemido de dor.

- Harry! – o loiro o olhou, preocupado.

Harry se ergueu, se remexendo sobre o loiro, que não conseguiu conter um gemido. Harry sorriu, depositando um beijo na testa de Draco.

- Relaxa... Eu quero você gozando pra mim...

Apoiou suas mãos nos ombros do loiro e começou a se mover lentamente, fechando os olhos, gemendo languidamente. Draco não conseguia deixar de observar o moreno se movendo sobre seu quadril, o prazer evidente em seu rosto. Então Harry aumentou a velocidade, abrindo os olhos, e Draco se sentiu preso àquelas esmeraldas, o desejo tomando conta de seu corpo. Ele levou as mãos trêmulas às pernas do moreno, que estavam ao lado do seu corpo, agarrando-se a ele, ajudando no movimento. Harry deslizou as próprias mãos pelo seu corpo, até alcançar as suas, levando-as acima de sua cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos dos dois, se debruçando sobre o seu corpo ao senti-lo gozar. Harry ainda continuou mais alguns segundos, até jogar a cabeça pra trás, gemendo, sujando a barriga e o peito do loiro, olhando-o, arfante.

Harry murmurou um feitiço, limpando os dois, e se deitou ao lado do loiro.

- Por que você fez isso? – Draco perguntou.

- Você não gostou?

- Claro que eu gostei. – Draco o beijou – Só foi meio... repentino...

- Fiquei com medo de você me recusar... Eu te quero tanto...

Draco o abraçou com mais força, puxando-o contra o seu corpo. Harry acomodou o rosto contra o seu pescoço, passando a outra mão sobre o seu peito, mexendo no cabelo do loiro.

- Harry... Você acha que isso vai dar certo?

- O que?

- Sabe... Nós.

- Você acha que pode não dar certo? – Harry perguntou, rindo.

- Ah, você sabe... Os comensais não estão aceitando a idéia exatamente... Eu não quero que você perca força por causa de mim...

- Eles te fizeram alguma coisa? – Harry se ergueu para encarar o loiro, o rosto sombrio.

- Não. – Draco o fez se deitar de novo – Mas não é como se eles tivessem muito respeito por mim, não é mesmo?

- Eu não vou permitir que eles façam nada contra você, Draco.

- Não é essa a questão. É o que eles podem fazer com você por causa de mim.

Harry riu.

- Eles estão com medo demais pra pensarem na possibilidade de tentar alguma coisa contra mim. Fica tranqüilo. A minha preocupação no momento não é com os comensais.

- É... Eu sei... É amanhã, né?

- É, pelo que o Snape falou, amanhã eles vão estar reunidos. Eu preciso ir lá.

- Você já sabe o que vai propor?

- Bem, eu não tenho nada muito sólido. Mas já passei o planejamento de ações aos comensais para o próximo mês e eles aceitaram. De qualquer forma, vou passá-lo à Ordem também... Mesmo que eles não aceitem o acordo...

Draco se voltou para olhá-lo.

- Mas é importante pra você que eles aceitem, não é mesmo?

Harry não respondeu, o beijou na testa e voltou a se acomodar contra o seu corpo. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Harry se levantou de forma brusca.

- Ei, eu tinha esquecido... Comprei uma coisa pra você...

Draco sorriu, observando o moreno se levantar nu e ir até a mesa, pegando dois embrulhos, um comprido, o outro bem pequeno.

- Este primeiro. Quero saber se comprei certo. – disse Harry, lhe oferecendo o pacote comprido, sorrindo ao ver os olhos do loiro brilhando de forma quase infantil ao ver os presentes.

Draco desembrulhou a caixa com cuidado, reconhecendo logo o que era.

- Uma varinha! Ora, Harry... Uma varinha é uma coisa muito pessoal... Você devia ter me chamado pra ir com você comprar...

- Não é seguro... – Harry afagou os cabelos do loiro ao receber um olhar cortante deste, que dizia claramente "você não manda em mim, se eu quiser ir, vou!" - Você sabe, Draco... Eu não quero te ver caído por aí com essa guerra... Você tem que ver o caos que está o Beco. Foi melhor assim, acredite. Agora vamos, experimente...

Draco pegou a varinha e a examinou por um momento, então a sacudiu com leveza e fez um cravo branco surgir.

- É... Acho que dá pro gasto... – disse, oferecendo a flor a Harry – Como você sabia? – perguntou, dando um beijo no moreno.

- Eu te sinto mais do que você imagina. – Harry disse sorrindo – Agora este. – disse, pegando o pacotinho – É uma coisa boba, que eu vi e lembrei de você. Acho que você vai gostar...

Draco pegou o pacotinho e o sacudiu perto do ouvido, conferindo que havia algo pequeno dentro. Harry sorriu frente ao gesto infantil, mas seu rosto se fechou ao ver o loiro ficar sério quando viu o que era.

- O que é isso, Harry Potter?

- Um anel... – Harry respondeu, incerto – Achei que você gostaria.

Draco levantou o anel prata na linha dos olhos, examinando-o. Sua face superior era oval e alongada, provavelmente tomaria toda uma falange de seu dedo. Era liso e muito brilhante, mas no centro havia um vazado negro, um tribal em forma de dragão. Era uma peça simples, mas muito bonita. O que estava lhe preocupando não era o presente, era o que ele simbolizava.

- Isso é só um anel?

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, mais confuso ainda.

- Anéis presenteados entre pessoas que têm uma relação como a nossa, Potter, costumam simbolizar compromissos. E eu não tenho um compromisso com você...

Draco estava sério, mas Harry parecia divertido.

- Não é nada disso... É só um presente. Não é um compromisso. Mas eu quero que você use e se lembre de mim todas as vezes que olhar pra ele, ta bem? – disse, colocando o anel no dedo de Draco e o beijando - Além do mais, eu sou seu, Draco Malfoy, e espero que você não precise de nenhuma aliança pra saber disso.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A: (1) Depois daquele final em "Dupla Face", eu não poderia começar de maneira diferente XD.**

**N/A2: Espero rewills! ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2 – A aliança não feita

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**Capítulo 2 – A aliança não feita**

Harry aparatou abraçado a Draco na frente da sede da Ordem da Fênix. O loiro não fazia idéia de onde ficava aquele lugar e, segundo Harry, devido ao fidelius, ele e Snape não poderiam contar. Segundos depois Snape aparatou um pouco atrás, se alinhando aos dois.

- Potter...

Harry deu um passo a frente, ignorando o chamado do ex professor, e bateu à porta, que se abriu instantaneamente. Os três adentraram e, no final do corredor, Remo Lupin e Minerva McGonnagal os esperavam.

Eles se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça e foram conduzidos para uma espaçosa cozinha, onde um grupo de pessoas que Draco julgou ser a tão famigerada Ordem da Fênix, estava reunido em torno da grande mesa.

Harry parou no portal do aposento, Draco parou junto, esperando que ele andasse. Olhou a volta, reconhecendo alguns rostos. Lá estavam praticamente todos os seus professores de Hogwarts, inclusive o idiota do Hagrid, ocupando quase meio lado da mesa. Alguns aurores, que ele conhecia do tempo em que acompanhava seu pai em visitas ao Ministério, como Dawlish, Proudfoot, Williamson e sua prima Tonks, outras pessoas que havia encontrado no Ministério, como Arnaldo Peasegood, Gawain Robards e Gilberto Wimple, e, entre rostos totalmente desconhecidos, a prole ruiva dos Weasleys – tantos, que Draco nem tentou contar.Pelo menos o idiota do Rony não estava ali.

Ninguém se apresentou, e não houve questionamentos sobre a presença ou ausência de ninguém, ao que Draco respirou fundo, ainda que pudesse sentir a tensão que pairava no ambiente, e já estava ficando nervoso com o fato de estar parado, atentamente observado por tantas pessoas.

Como um gesto automático, olhou para Harry, parado ao seu lado, pensando em instigá-lo a uma ação, ou mesmo buscar algum conforto no meio de toda aquela tensão. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Seus olhos não encontraram os de Harry.

O moreno estava sim parado ao seu lado, tenso como todos na sala. Mas em seu rosto não havia mais nem sombra da máscara de líder objetivo com que entrara naquela sala. Os olhos verdes pareciam não enxergar nada a volta. Estavam presos, como que hipnotizados, na garota que estava em pé em um canto, encarando os dois, como todos ali.

- Gina.

Draco se assustou com a quantidade de emoções que o moreno conseguiu colocar na voz ao dizer um nome tão pequeno. O loiro encarou o moreno com mais veemência, e se sentiu aflito ao ver em seus traços passarem o alívio e a agonia, carinho e uma tristeza imensa. Era como se Harry fosse explodir de tanta emoção ao se encontrar com a garota.

Draco se sentiu inseguro e chegou a mover a mão em direção à do moreno, na esperança de tirá-lo desse torpor, de trazê-lo de volta. Mas antes que o alcançasse, Harry andou em direção à ruiva, e Draco acompanhou, pasmo como todos na sala, Harry tocar levemente os cabelos ruivos e a face sardenta de uma assustada Gina antes de envolvê-la no abraço mais apertado que Draco já presenciara.

- Merlin... Você tá viva...

O abraço durou um tempo considerável, visto que todos na sala olhavam os dois de maneira ferrenha. Harry se separou da ruiva, mas continuou a olhando e acariciando sua face, e Draco poderia jurar que a sua próxima atitude seria beijá-la, se não fosse a interrupção do lobisomem.

- Depois que você saiu, Harry, Gina ainda ficou em coma por duas semanas até se restabelecer totalmente, e, depois disso, preferiu ajudar a Ordem internamente, se afastando das batalhas. Talvez por isso você não veio a saber da sua condição.

Harry encarou o lobisomem, seus olhos escurecendo e suas feições voltando a ficar neutras. Devagar, ele voltou para junto de Draco e Snape. Lupin indicou três lugares vazios e todos se sentaram em torno da mesa.

Com um pouco de raiva, mas sem conseguir deixar de fechar os olhos, sentindo o conforto que isso trazia, Draco sentiu a mão de Harry procurar pela sua embaixo da mesa, os dedos se entrelaçando, apertando com força. Ambos estavam nervosos.

- Sr Potter – McGonnagal começou, em tom duro – Há duas semanas Severo Snape veio nos procurar dizendo que havia sido descoberto como espião pelo senhor. Ele também nos informou que Voldemort fora derrotado e que foi você que assumiu a liderança dos comensais, pedindo, o mais breve e discreto, uma audiência com a Ordem da Fênix. – ela inspirou profundamente – Pois bem. Aqui estamos.

- Quero deixar claro – um dos aurores se levantou – Que muitos aqui foram contra essa decisão.

Harry fixou o olhar no homem, que se sentou mais encolhido, pois aquelas centelhas verdes seriam capaz de matar.

- Harry – chamou o Sr Weasley – O seu comportamento nos últimos tempos não tem sido dos mais confiáveis.

- O que aconteceu, querido? – emendou a Sra Weasley, em tom complacente, quase doce.

Harry a encarou por um momento, apertando com mais força a mão de Draco, e então se voltou a Lupin e McGonnagal, que, aparentemente, haviam assumido a liderança por ali.

- O que me levou a tomar as decisões que eu tomei não vem ao caso neste momento. Não pensem vocês que foram os únicos a sofrer as conseqüências. – sua voz era fria, mas Draco sentia que ele estava mais alterado do que devia – O que interessa agora é que eu consegui atingir o meu objetivo. Voldemort está morto, e a guerra está no fim.

- Fim? – um homem alto com cara de poucos amigos levantou a voz, ganhando um dos olhares mortais de Harry Potter, que, há muito tempo, não tinha uma fala sua interrompida daquela forma – Só na semana passada foram atacados três povoados trouxas na Irlanda. Milhares de pessoas foram mortas, e tudo por ordem sua! – o homem acusou, de forma no mínimo inconseqüente, segundo a visão de Draco.

- Se quer saber mesmo, Robards, semana passada foram esses três povoados na Irlanda, e nessa semana serão mais dois na Escócia e haverá uma ação no sul, perto de Gales, onde parece estar surgindo um foco de resistência apoiada por vocês. O lugar já está incomunicável, para garantir que reforços não cheguem. – nesse ponto, Harry sorriu – Mas eu espero sinceramente que eles cheguem.

Todos o encaravam em silêncio, absorvendo as palavras do mesmo.

- O que significa isso? – um dos Weasleys mais velhos, o cheio de cicatrizes, colocou a pergunta de todos os olhos em palavras.

- Significa, Gui – Harry sorriu – Que eu estou entregando os planos dos Comensais, os meus planos, para vocês. E eu só espero que vocês estejam organizados o suficiente para conseguiu sufocar esses ataques.

- Você quer que nós o derrotemos? – Gilberto Wimple, que Draco se lembrava de ter sido apresentado no Ministério um dia, perguntou, pasmo.

- Ora, para a guerra acabar deve haver um vencedor. Se eu fiz questão de assumir a liderança dos Comensais depois da derrota de Voldemort, foi para anular um lado da luta.

- E como podemos acreditar que o lado anulado não é o nosso, Harry? Afinal, se me lembro bem, quando você esteve aqui pela última vez, nos pediu para não lutarmos, para que saíssemos da guerra, para deixar o caminho livre para Voldemort. E de lá pra cá, tudo o tudo o que você tem feito foi juntar forças para a _nossa_ derrota. O que garante que esses planos não são uma armadilha? Que não é uma forma de ter certeza de onde vamos focar nossas forças?

Nesse momento, Draco sentiu que o Sr Weasley havia condenado Harry Potter. Seu argumento era justificado, mas Draco sabia que Harry não tinha uma resposta para isso, que ele estava ali confiando na disposição daquelas pessoas acreditarem na sua boa vontade, e se o chefe da família que Harry um dia considerou como sua não acreditava nele, ninguém mais acreditaria.

Draco sentiu a mão de Harry estremecer na sua, o moreno estava suando. Draco precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava ajudá-lo.

- Nós não temos garantias a dar além do compromisso de cumprir com a nossa parte, trazendo o planejamento até vocês e o levando até o fim. Se uma vida inteira de entrega não serviu como garantia, eu não imagino o que possa servir. – declarei, sem elevar a voz, fitando cada um que estava sentando em torno daquela mesa - apertando com mais força a mão de Harry.

- Infelizmente, Sr Malfoy, isto é muito pouco – sentenciou McGonnagal.

Imediatamente Harry largou a minha mão e se colocou de pé, dando as costas à mesa. Eu o segurei pelo braço, sem encará-lo.

- Vamos, Draco. Acabou.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A: Rewills:**

**Vanessa: **hauahuahauhuahuahahauauhau Obrigada! Que bom que vc gostou... Apesar do que, esse capítulo está fofo... Aliás, vcs ficaram com tamanho pé atrás com a classificação da fic que eu mudei, afinal, ela é a mais... humm... amena... das três, então, não precisa dessa apreensão toda... mas... O.o

**Eyre Malfoy-Potter: **Acho que você deixou rewill lá, não? Bem, eu respondi uma rewill por lá e tinha a impressão de ser sua (preguiça de ir olhar xP) Bem, bom te ver por aqui! E pode me chamar de Agy sim... pegou! Beijos

**DarkAngelSly:** hauahuahuuahauhauhauauauhua A discussão foi por causa de quem é semme/uke na relação dos dois, não, twin? Beijos

**Fabrielle:** Cara, vcs estão com medo da fic ou é impressão minha? O.õ Calma... E leia, que eu acho que a fic ta legal (modéstia em modo off)! Beijos


	3. Capítulo 3 – Crises

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**Capítulo 3 – Crises**

Draco e Harry aparataram na mansão e caminharam até o quarto em silêncio.

Draco se sentou na mesinha e Harry deu alguns passos perdidos pelo quarto. O clima desconfortável entre os dois.

- Eu... Eu vou tomar um banho. – anunciou o moreno.

Draco se encostou mais confortável na cadeira e ficou encarando a parede oposta, mergulhando em pensamentos.

Aquilo não estava certo. E não estava bem. Não estava nada bem.

No que lhe pareceram segundos, Harry saiu do banheiro envolto no robe e se sentou na cama, o encarando, como quem espera a tempestade. Draco se sentou mais ereto, cruzando as pernas.

- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, Potter?

Harry fez que não com a cabeça, encarando os próprios joelhos.

- Então, o que foi aquela ceninha com a Weasley?

Harry o olhou, um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

- Pra quem não quer compromisso você faz perguntas demais, loiro. - Draco fechou a cara frente à ironia de Harry, mas este continuou – Você realmente não sabe o que aconteceu ali?

- O que? Você agarrando ela e quase chorando de emoção ao ver a menina? Não, Potter, eu não faço idéia do que estava se passando pela sua cabeça oca. E, por favor, não me force a imaginar ou eu garanto que será pior pra você!

- Então você não faz idéia? – Harry continuou, o sorriso agora distante dos seus lábios, a voz tomada de uma emoção calculada, quase opressora – Você não faz idéia do que foi pra mim descobrir que tudo o que eu passei nessa casa poderia ter sido evitado? Que eu rasguei minha alma atrás de uma solução pra vencer a morte depois de ter visto ela morrer? E que eu fui tão burro e impulsivo que nem parei pra ver se ela estava viva! Você não faz idéia de que eu saber disso teria evitado eu me associar ao Lord, teria evitado eu ser o que sou hoje? Em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça que quando eu vi _aquela menina_ de pé na minha frente, andando e respirando, eu possa ter visto toda uma outra realidade pra mim hoje desfilando nos meus olhos?

Draco o olhava, pasmo, sem conseguir sequer pensar em uma resposta. Harry sorriu.

- Controle o seu ciúme, Draco. Se eu não virei e bati com a cabeça na parede me chamando de idiota naquele momento foi porque duas coisas de bom aconteceram por causa da minha idiotice: eu matei Voldemort e te encontrei.

Draco ainda parecia em choque. Piscou e se sentiu desconcertado, tendo dificuldades para articular as palavras.

- Eu... Eu... Merda, Harry... Não ria disso, Potter! A Weasley não vem ao caso agora... O que você pretende fazer?

Harry voltou a desviar o olhar.

- Eu... Eu não sei...

Draco se sentia frustrado com a resposta da Ordem, nervoso pela insegurança do momento e profundamente irritado pela conduta do moreno.

- Não sabe? Não sabe? Eu vou te dizer, Potter! Você vai dar um jeito de cair fora dessa maldita guerra, ou vai morrer esmagado no meio dessa briga entre aqueles lunáticos da _sua_ Ordem da Fênix e os loucos dos comensais!

- Ah é? Então me diz como, que eu faço as minhas malas e te acompanho agora mesmo! Cai na real, Draco! A única coisa que eu tenho como certa agora é que eu não posso me mexer. Tenho que garantir que eu continuo como líder dos comensais.

- E você já considerou a hipótese desses mesmos comensais se voltarem contra você? Sabe... Eles não são o melhor exemplo de fidelidade...

- E até onde eu sei, de coragem também não. Eles tinham medo de Voldemort. Eu matei o cara, logo, eles têm medo de mim... E você devia ter um pouco também e parar de me controlar!

- E você devia parar para raciocinar antes de agir de vez em quando, só pra variar!

- Sério, Draco... Eu realmente não me importo que você tome as decisões do que fazer por aqui... Desde que você SAIBA o que fazer, - Harry já estava de pé e começou a gritar - porque de perdido, já basto eu! E eu realmente não preciso de ninguém jogando isso na minha cara!

Draco passou as mãos no rosto, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Desculpa, Harry... Eu... Eu falei merda...

- Normal... - Harry respondeu, magoado. Suspirou e sentou novamente na cama – Eu... Eu acho que vou continuar com o plano. Vou passar informações pra Ordem e manter o Snape atualizado do que fazemos, embora eu não confie nada nele... O que eles vão fazer com isso não depende mais de mim...

- Eu... Eu vou tomar banho... – Draco respondeu, cansado, querendo acabar com a discussão. Não confiava na Ordem, ainda mais quando era óbvio que a Ordem não confiava neles. Mas essa confiança era importante para o moreno e ele não ia negar que era uma das poucas opções que eles tinham.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco saiu do banho e encontrou Harry deitado de costas pra ele, nu. O loiro se deitou ao seu lado e o abraçou. (1)

- Harry... – chamou baixinho, temendo que o outro estivesse dormindo ou fingindo dormir, magoado com ele depois da discussão.

Mas sentiu uma mão acariciar a sua antes dele se virar em seu abraço para olhá-lo, depositando um beijo doce em seus lábios.

- Faz amor comigo, Draco. – pediu, sério.

Draco o beijou, aproximando mais os corpos dos dois. As mãos de Harry corriam pelo seu corpo, excitando-o com ternura. Então Harry voltou a se virar, lhe dando as costas. Draco se aconchegou ao seu corpo, pressionando o peito contra suas costas, dobrando uma perna do moreno, encaixando o seu corpo ao dele, penetrando devagar, sentindo o moreno ficar tenso em seu abraço.

Harry estava ofegante. Draco passou um braço por baixo do seu corpo, dobrando-o de forma a poder tocar e acariciar o peito do moreno, enquanto o outro deslizou pela sua cintura, alcançando a sua ereção. Ele sentia que Harry estava triste e que precisava de todo o carinho que pudesse lhe dar naquele momento. Ao ouvir o moreno gemendo pela primeira vez, aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido, mordendo seu lóbulo e falando baixinho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem...

Começou a se mover, devagar, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do outro, sentindo-o mover o quadril contra sua mão, uma mão agarrando o travesseiro com força, a outra junto com a sua, ditando o ritmo que era masturbado. Draco aumentou a velocidade, pressionando-se mais contra o moreno, entrando mais fundo, e o ouviu sufocar um grito e estremecer, sua mão agarrando-se aos cabelos do loiro. Draco também já não conseguia conter os gemidos, não iria durar muito. Sentiu o moreno pulsar em sua mão e estocou com mais força, gozando junto com ele.

Os dois permaneceram imóveis por alguns minutos, só tentando recuperar a capacidade de respirar. Então Draco se afastou um pouco, retirando-se do moreno, e este se virou, abraçando-o. Draco ficou acariciando os seus cabelos até que ele dormisse em seus braços.

"Merlin, ele parece um anjo", pensou Draco, deslizando os dedos pela face do moreno, afastando os cabelos negros dos seus olhos fechados. "Como alguém pode ser tão doce e cruel ao mesmo tempo? Como alguém pode ser tão forte em alguns momentos e tão frágil em outros? Como ele consegue ser um líder de pulso há uns minutos atrás e agora estar abandonado e entregue nos meus braços?"

Draco já usou muitas máscaras. Sabia o que era ser obrigado a fingir e dissimular em tempo integral. Mas as transformações de Harry Potter eram tão drásticas que ele simplesmente não entendia como o moreno ainda conseguia discernir suas duas faces se ambas eram tão poderosas. A face que ele mostrava ao mundo e a face que guardava para Draco.

Draco depositou um beijo sobre os seus lábios e o abraçou com mais força, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se dormir, mesmo preocupado com o moreno.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco acordou com frio. Estava sozinho na cama e descoberto. Harry não estava mais com ele.

Se levantou e tomou um banho. Sentia fome, mas não queria comer no quarto. Estava cansado de ficar só ali dentro. Por mais desagradável que fosse a companhia dos comensais, ele precisava variar de vez em quando.

Desceu as escadarias em direção ao salão. Quando chegou lá, percebeu que todos estavam em reunião. Harry estava de pé, na ponta da mesa, dando ordens, gesticulando e falando alto. Ele estava nervoso. Draco resolveu esperar um pouco atrás, até a reunião acabar, só observando.

- Eu não quero mais ouvir falar sobre isso! A situação está estável. Sofremos baixas ontem, mas isso não importa. Bellatriz foi fraca em seu governo. Não só eu, mas o Lord já não confiava no julgamento dela. Rodolfo, você assume o lugar de sua esposa. Espero que tenha competência para contornar os problemas que ela deixou. McNair, Lestrange, Snape. Estão dispensados. Cuidem do corpo. Nott, chame Dolohov, quero um grupo de vinte preparado pra sair em meia hora. Ele lidera. Preciso de você aqui. O que não pode acontecer agora é ficarmos parados. Vamos! O que ainda estão fazendo aqui?

Cadeiras se arrastaram e o grupo de homens se afastou, indo cada um pra um lado. Draco se aproximou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry, que continuava em pé, observando uns papéis.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou baixinho.

- Oi. – Harry se assustou, mas não demonstrou. Encarou um momento o loiro, olhando a volta, antes de responder – Não é um bom momento. Volte para o quarto, as coisas não estão boas aqui... Bellatriz se suicidou. Eu já vou lá. – e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Draco deu meia volta, subindo novamente as escadas. Andava devagar, absorvendo as informações que acabara de receber. Sim... Isso não era bom. Isso não era nada bom.

- Malfoy!

Draco se assustou e se voltou para encarar a pessoa que lhe chamou. Mas não precisou muito. Nott estava a centímetros de distância quando ele se virou.

- Olá, Malfoy.

Draco deu alguns passos pra trás, tentando se orientar frente àquela abordagem, mas Nott o segurou pelo braço e o encostou na parede.

- Ora, faz tempo que não nos vemos... – disse, baixinho, o rosto muito perto do do loiro.

- Nott! - A voz grave ecoou no corredor, espalhando tensão e poder no espaço vazio. Harry emanava ódio.

Nott se afastou de Draco imediatamente. Este permaneceu parado, o encarando com uma expressão de pavor no rosto. Mal sentiu Harry chegar ao seu lado, passando uma mão pela sua cintura.

- Quer alguma coisa? – o moreno perguntou para o comensal em uma voz fria e cortante, trazendo o loiro para junto do seu corpo em um gesto possessivo.

- Não, mestre. O Sr Malfoy não parecia muito bem, - completou, olhando o rosto pálido do loiro – pensei que talvez precisasse de ajuda... – Nott começou a recuar conforme o olhar de Harry ganhava tons de assassino - Mas, agora que chegou...

Harry continuou o encarando até ele dar meia volta e sumir novamente na escadaria.

- Draco... – Harry se voltou para o loiro, doce.

- Vamos sair daqui, por favor... – Draco respondeu em um sussurro fraco.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- O que foi aquilo, Draco? – Harry perguntou, logo depois de fechar a porta do quarto.

O loiro passou as mãos pelo rosto, nervoso. Quando Harry assumiu o poder, ele pediu aos comensais que respeitassem Draco. Mas o loiro havia servido de brinquedo pra eles por tempo demais. Os mais novos, de escalão mais baixo, não ousavam nem olhá-lo, como companheiro do "mestre", mas os comensais que tinham mais prestígio junto ao Lord, como Dolohov, Amico, Rabastan, Rodolfo, McNair e, principalmente, Nott, não cumpriram a palavra nem por dois dias. Se Draco não gostava de deixar o quarto, era porque não se sentia seguro fora dele. Não havia ações, não havia palavras, mas os olhares dos outros comensais e, muitas vezes, uma aproximação sutil, e hostil, ao loiro, o alertava que andar sozinho pelos corredores desertos daquele lugar estava longe de ser seguro.

Mas o que mais irritava Draco era sua própria falta de reação. Não é como se ele fosse uma menininha indefesa. Agora ele tinha sua varinha e os seis anos de formação em Hogwarts mais a instrução que recebera de seu pai não eram completamente inúteis. Ele sabia se defender. Podia se defender. O caso era que cada vez que um comensal se aproximava dele com a intensão clara de machucá-lo a única coisa em que o loiro conseguia pensar era no pânico crescente dentro dele. Ele não era fraco. Não podia deixar que aquilo o dominasse.

Ele nunca contara nada a Harry. Sabia que o moreno não iria deixar por menos. Harry sabia de toda a tortura pela qual Draco passou, e sabia que os estupros não foram das mais insignificantes. O medo que Draco ainda tinha de ser tocado influenciava, inclusive, na relação dos dois. Mas Draco não falou nada pra ele, não queria que o moreno perdesse força justo agora, seja contrariando um capricho de comensais poderosos, seja castigando-os de alguma forma, instigando os outros a se revoltarem. Não, Harry não precisava daquilo.

- Nada. Eu só... Ele surgiu de repente... Eu tava distraído... Fiquei assustado, só isso... Mas isso não importa agora... Você disse que minha tia se matou?

Harry o encarou por algum tempo ainda. A expressão séria, os braços cruzados, o olhar duro. Tudo nele gritando que aquela história não convenceu. Mas logo ele respondeu a pergunta de Draco.

- É. Ela já estava louca há algum tempo, não, Draco? É sua tia, mas eu espero que o respeito que você guarda por ela não se estenda ao fato dela não ter feito nada por você...

- Claro. – o loiro respondeu, amargo.

Lembrava-se, nítido como se fosse ontem, o dia em que voltou do colégio não tendo conseguido matar Dumbledore. Lembrava-se da argumentação de Snape e de sua mãe em sua defesa, lembrava-se do Lord a condenando a prisão, pois se a proteção ao garoto fora armação dos dois, um teria que pagar, e ter um preparador de poções do calibre do Snape ainda era algo útil. Lembrava-se dos gritos da mãe e do que teve de vê-la suportar... E lembrava-se das palavras da tia, questionando a sua fidelidade, chamando-o de fraco, exigindo a sua prisão.

Sentiu uma mão quente levantar o seu rosto e se viu encarando a face preocupada de Potter. Provavelmente o terror daquelas lembranças estavam estampadas em sua face para que o moreno o olhasse daquele modo e o beijasse com tanta ternura.

- Tudo bem... – conseguiu dizer, rompendo o beijo – Então ela se matou.

Harry inspirou e continuou.

- Aparentemente, para se juntar ao Lord, em um gesto de fidelidade eterna, pelo que me contou Rodolfo.

- Meu tio assistiu isso?

- Bem... Foi... Ao que parece o casamento deles não estava muito bem... Mas ele sentiu bastante a morte dela... Rabastan está com ele.

- Mas eu vi você dando ordens pra ele...

- Os comensais não ficaram muito felizes com as implicações da morte da Bella. Mesmo ela não sendo parte ativa do governo, pois o Lord já a tinha afastado, a morte dela pode fortalecer a resistência.

- Mas então isso é bom.

- Sim. É bom. Mas os comensais estão cobrando atitudes mais drásticas de mim. E eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa. Só preciso me concentrar pra cometer os erros certos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, encarando o chão, pensando. Até que Harry se manifestou.

- Eu preciso ir...

- Você vai sair?

- Vou. - Draco sentiu certa amargura na voz do moreno.

- Me deixa ir com você. Eu quero fazer alguma coisa.

Harry se aproximou dele e o abraçou, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Por favor, entenda, Draco. Eu não estou dizendo que você é frágil ou algo assim, mas aquele não é lugar pra você. Não é lugar pra ninguém. – ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco – Você já sofreu muito, meu loiro, e tem coisas que acontecem nessa guerra que ninguém deveria ter que presenciar.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A: (1) Essa cena foi baseada na seguinte imagem:**

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)assinaturas(barra)pinhao(ponto)jpg**

**N/A2: Oh, meus bons deuses, vocês estão me fazendo uma autora muito feliz!!!!!!!!!!! Obrigada!!!!!!**

**Rewills:**

**Vanessa: **hauhuahuahauhuhahau Ri muito com o Harry endemoniado! E quer mesmo saber? Eu acho a mais agonizante a terceira. Mas certamente a mais violenta foi a primeira... Enfim, quando vc ler as três me fala sobre o que achou!

**Fabrielle: **huahauhauhahauhahahau

Que bom que vc ta gostando! E nem me fala do povo da Ordem:x

beijos

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **O Harry tá entregue... agora tem que ver a parte do Draco... XD E o Sr Weasley tem os motivos dele, não? Valeu!

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Oi, dear! Que bom que vc apareceu! Que bom que vc gostou! Acho que vc vai gostar desse tb, então... Quanto ao Harry se justificar pra Ordem: eu naum acho que eles seriam mais compreensíveis... pelo contrário, teria, com certeza, algum que diria "é, mas quem te pediu pra vc fazer isso? Vc devia ter deixado conosco, os adultos. Nós sabemos o que fazemos sem ter que ficar se aliando com o inimigo! Vc deveria ter confiado! Ect" Acho que naum adiantaria de muita coisa... talvez até complicasse a situação... Mesmo porque, não acho que o Harry tenha uma justificativa pronta na cabeça... Pra gente, aqui, é tudo mais simples. XD

E a reação do Harry e do Draco ta nesse cap. So, I hope rewills about this!

Beijos!

**Lou: **Que bom que vc gostou de Dupla Face! Continua acompanhando, att diárias, sim! Beijos.

**Isabella Malfoy: **ahauhahahauahuahuahuuahua A Gina ainda tem uma função importante na fic... Mas ela não é tão fundamental assim XD Valeu! Beijos

**DarkAngelSly: **Fala aí, twin, das três a que vc mais gosta é essa, com o Harry uke, não? Hauahuahauhauhuahauhuahua e a ruiva só ta viva pq eu naum deixo vc chegar perto dela. Ahuahauahuahuahuahau beijos

**Gente, eu fiz um pouco de bagunça com as rewills desse cap. Se por acaso eu esqueci de responder pra alguém, por favor, me avise!**

**Obrigada e beijos pra todos que estão lendo! **


	4. Capítulo 4 – Segredos compartilhados

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**Capítulo 4 – Segredos compartilhados **

Draco andava pelas ruas devagar. Bem vestido, as mãos no bolso, a postura ereta, os ouvidos atentos. Mas sua mente estava distante.

Harry saíra cedo de novo. Draco não gostava de ficar sozinho, mas, acima disso, o que estava lhe incomodando nessas saídas do moreno era a negativa veemente de o levar junto. Não é como se ele não soubesse o que ocorre numa guerra. Não é como se ele já não tivesse presenciado as crueldades de que os comensais são capazes. Não é como se ele não pudesse lutar.

Então por que não estar ao lado de Harry? Por que não ser uma parte ativa no campo de batalha?

A resposta que ele encontrou o estava perturbando. Harry não o queria ao seu lado em campo não para poupar Draco de ver o que os comensais eram capazes de fazer, mas sim para poupar Draco de ver o que _ele_, o próprio Harry, era capaz de fazer.

Draco já presenciara o lado frio de Harry, mas tinha medo dos níveis que a crueldade que Lord Voldemort havia implantado no moreno podia alcançar. Harry era cruel, ele sabia disso, mas não tinha certeza de qual seria a sua reação ao vê-lo se utilizar daquela crueldade. Desde o enfrentamento do Harry com o Lord, Draco procurava afastar a imagem de semelhança dos dois. Essa imagem lhe inspirava medo.

Draco balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o sentimento que começava a se avolumar dentro dele. Olhou em volta. Estava chegando. Já podia ver o café no final da rua.

Bem, se Harry não queria vê-lo como ativo no campo de batalha, ele arrumara uma maneira de ajudá-lo sem lutar. Ou melhor, essa maneira chegou por coruja esta manhã.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco parou ao lado da pequena mesa, em frente ao homem que o encarava com olhos cansados, cobertos pelo cabelo castanho claro cada vez mais embranquecido.

- Lupin. – cumprimentou Draco.

- Malfoy. – Remo respondeu, sinalizando para que ele se sentasse. Uma garçonete se aproximou e depositou uma xícara de café na frente do loiro.

- Recebi sua coruja. – informou Draco – Fiquei curioso para saber o que faria você me procurar depois daquele discurso tão veemente da Ordem.

- Vou ser direto e muito sincero, Malfoy, então peço que você me escute com atenção. A Ordem não confia em você, e não confia no Harry. Eu não estou aqui como membro da Ordem da Fênix. Como você bem disse, o discurso foi deles. Eu concordei e dei o veredicto aquele dia. A Ordem não está interessada em uma aliança com vocês. Mas eu não pude deixar de observar o seu comportamento com relação ao Harry e o dele em relação a você.

Lupin fez uma pausa, encarando o loiro.

- Eu estou aqui, Malfoy, como seu ex-professor. Como um dos amigos do pai do Harry, como uma pessoa que acompanhou de muito perto quatro anos da vida dele e pensava saber quem ele era e pelo que ele passou. Harry é uma pessoa impulsiva e muito resoluto, mas tem bom coração. Tinha, pelo menos. As atitudes dele nos últimos tempos têm assustado muitos que o conheciam, inclusive a mim.

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar. – Draco assumiu uma postura defensiva.

- Então espere eu terminar de falar. – Lupin respondeu com um sorriso simples no rosto - Apesar de toda hostilidade que emana da figura do Harry, eu me surpreendi com o carinho com que ele te trata e o fato de vocês não se insultarem ou se agredirem a cada cinco minutos, como minha memória guardava a relação de vocês e a lógica da história dos dois indicava como um comportamento comum e esperado. Eu não estaria muito distante da verdade se afirmasse que o relacionamento de vocês evoluiu para um patamar muito além da hostilidade infantil e, além inclusive, de uma simples amizade, não, Sr Malfoy?

Draco encarou os olhos perspicazes de Remo Lupin.

- Continue. – indicou, frio.

- Isso me surpreendeu muito. E, durante todos esses dias, tentei chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que teria provocado essa transformação em vocês dois. Eu não conheço a sua história tanto quanto gostaria, mas conheço a do Harry. E algo me diz que essa aproximação de vocês dois está envolvida no mesmo processo que fez Harry deixar de ser o garoto que eu conhecia para se tornar o líder do exército inimigo. – Lupin fez uma pausa – Agora, Malfoy, eu te chamei aqui porque, diferente dos outros integrantes da Ordem, eu estou disposto a ouvir, se você quiser falar, e reportar minhas reais impressões sobre isso à Ordem e tentar, ou não, convencê-los a voltar atrás quanto a essa aliança. Eu quero entender o que aconteceu com o Harry, Malfoy, para ver o quanto ele deixou de ser o Harry. E eu sei que você pode me falar sobre isso. Foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui.

- Por que você não chamou ele?

- Você acha que ele se abriria comigo depois do que aconteceu na Ordem?

- E o que te faz pensar que eu me abriria com você? Porque, conforme você pode certamente observar, a minha vida e a do Harry estão entrelaçadas de uma maneira quase visceral no momento.

- Como, Draco? Como? O que aconteceu com vocês?

Draco o encarava, avaliando a proposta.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Eu vou te contar meus últimos quatro encontros com o Harry, e você me conta como foi o reencontro de vocês, está bem?

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança. – Draco falou com raiva.

- Eu vi o Harry em um campo de batalha, coberto de sangue e sujeira, chorando sobre o corpo de Gina Weasley. Quando eu o chamei ele fugiu de mim, como se eu fosse uma ameaça. Horas depois ele apareceu na Ordem cobrando uma ação mais rígida, nós não tínhamos o que ele queria, então ele nos aconselhou a deixar de lutar e sumiu. Meses depois eu voltei a encontrá-lo em um campo de batalha, coberto de sangue e sujeira, empilhando corpos de trouxas a sua volta. Nesse dia, Malfoy, ele me olhou como se eu fosse um fantasma, como se eu não estivesse ali, como se eu fosse uma lembrança ou algo assim, que lhe causasse dor. Mas a dor estava somente dentro dele, visível quando o brilho de seus olhos se apagou ao me olhar, pois toda a sua expressão, todo o seu ser berrava frieza e indiferença ao que ele estava vivendo. E da última vez que eu o vi ele estava sentado na mesa daquela cozinha, a mão apertando a sua com tanta força que deve ter deixado marcas, mas a voz firme e a postura de homem, de líder, de quem sabe o que faz, não nos fazendo um pedido, mas exigindo uma posição, cobrando uma ação que nós ainda não temos. Agora, me responda, Malfoy, onde está o Harry Potter que chorou pela Gina e a abraçou no nosso último encontro?

- Está morto. O Harry que você conheceu morreu quando viu a Weasley morrer. Ele está soterrado dentro do líder que você viu, e não vai voltar. Voldemort deu a Harry o que ele queria, o poder para acabar com a guerra, pois não é segredo pra você que a guerra está nas mãos do Harry. E, se você quer mesmo saber, Lupin, quando o Harry me encontrou eu também estava morto. Todo o orgulho que um dia eu tive do meu nome, da minha posição, de ser quem eu sou foi me arrancado a ferro e fogo em uma cela nas masmorras de Voldemort. Quando o Harry me encontrou, eu estava morto, como a Weasley. Se algo nos une hoje é o fato de ele ter me devolvido a vida, e eu estou fazendo o possível para devolver a vida dele. E ajudaria muito se vocês não ficassem arrancando as esperanças dele.

Lupin o olhou por um momento.

- Então não há o que fazer? Voldemort realmente conseguiu transformar Harry em um novo Lord?

- Não. Ele nunca se deixou subjugar por Voldemort. Ele não é um Lord. Ele não quer isso. Tudo o que ele quer é acabar com essa guerra de uma vez por todas. Mas ele não pode fazer isso sozinho. Você sabe tanto quanto eu do que Harry é capaz, mas, no momento, ele está focando todas as suas energias em um único objetivo: sair dessa guerra e, de preferência, vivo. E ele não vai desistir tão fácil, Lupin, mesmo com a negativa da Ordem. O Harry precisa de vocês, e eu sei que vocês precisam dele. Se você realmente o conhece e está disposto a estender uma mão para ele, eu só peço que você não o tema e se lembre que, se tem algo que o Harry nunca abandonaria, é a fidelidade que ele tem a quem é fiel a ele.

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo. Lupin levou devagar a xícara de café aos lábios e voltou a olhá-lo.

- Eu não duvido disso, Malfoy. Vou ver o que posso fazer. Vocês podem contar comigo.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Os dois tomavam o café em silêncio, cada um mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos depois daquela conversa, quando um estrondo balançou todo o café.

Os dois homens se encararam e levantaram correndo, em direção a uma janela, a tempo de observar um bueiro ser jogado a metros de distância por uma pilastra de fogo, um prédio ruir, pessoas correndo e gritando, alguns corpos caídos na calçada e uns dois homens vestidos de negro serem estuporados por um grupo de aurores que os perseguiam.

- Merlin!

Draco correu junto com Lupin para a rua. As casas em volta explodiam, o incêndio iniciado por algum feitiço se alastrava, impulsionado pelo vento. Os aurores que se uniram à Ordem tentavam evacuar a área, afastando os trouxas da batalha.

- Onde está Harry Potter? – Draco perguntou a um auror mais próximo, na certeza de que o moreno estaria envolvido nisso.

- Ele foi visto a duas quadras daqui. Não se aproxime de lá. É perigoso.

- Eu tenho que ir, Lupin. – Draco se voltou ao lobisomem, mas este falou com o auror.

- O que está havendo, Dawlish?

- Os planos que o Potter nos apresentou estavam certos. Conseguimos isolar a área antes dos comensais chegarem, mas foi uma luta dura e ainda havia alguns trouxas em campo. Eu não sei o que aquele homem está querendo, mas ele matou mais comensais hoje do que conseguimos matar nos últimos dois meses.

- E porque eu não fui informado dessa ação? – Lupin se mostrou indignado.

- Só decidimos agir nesta manhã, com a confirmação que Potter nos enviou. Você não estava...

- Remo!

Os três homens se viraram ao ouvir a voz conhecida.

- Por Merlin! Onde você estava? – McGonnagal, levemente descabelada, veio mancando até eles, acompanhada pelo Sr Weasley, Gui e Doge.

- Eu...

Mas foi novamente interrompido por um estrondo. Dois comensais entraram correndo na rua e, ao verem-nos, começaram a lançar maldições, como se enfrentar um grupo de seis participantes da Ordem da Fênix fosse a melhor opção no momento, forçando os presentes a se lançarem para os lados, buscando se esconder.

Porém, o grito de um deles, antes mesmo que qualquer um dos combatentes pudesse revidar o ataque, indicou que deviam estar sendo perseguidos.

- Traidor! Seu filho da puta miserável!

Draco saiu de trás da árvore onde tinha se abrigado ao ouvir aquilo. Na esquina mais distante da rua, Harry estava de pé, avançando lentamente em direção a um corpo que se arrastava no chão, tentando manter distância. A alguns passos, o outro comensal já jazia morto.

- Você matou o Lord e agora vai matar todos nós, seu desgraçado! Nunca devíamos ter confiado em um sangue sujo como v...

Mas não terminou a frase, um chute de Harry o calou, sendo seguido por uma sessão de cruciatos.

- Harry! – Draco gritou, começando a correr, inconscientemente, em direção à cena.

Mas Harry parecia não poder ouvi-lo. À tortura seguiu um sectusempra e o homem caído aos seus pés, que Draco reconheceu como o sobrinho de Nott, já agonizava quando o moreno levantou a varinha mais uma vez. O olhar vazio, o rosto sujo de sangue sério e duro, sem expressão alguma além da mais profunda frieza.

- Harry, não!

Draco desviou o braço do moreno e a azaração atingiu a parede do prédio ao lado. Harry ainda não o olhava, encarando o homem no chão. Draco o acompanhou voltar a mirar e o abraçou, se colocando a sua frente, tentando tirar a varinha de suas mãos.

- Harry, olha pra mim! Harry, você não precisa fazer isso! Esse homem ta morto, Harry! Harry me escuta...

Mas o moreno aparentemente não o percebia. Draco arrancou a varinha de sua mão e ganhou o olhar mais frio que já recebeu, exceto, talvez, o de Voldemort, mas certamente esse doeu mais. Tremendo, Draco segurou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos, se aproximando, o beijando, sem receber reação nenhuma.

- Harry, por favor, me escuta... Não faça isso... Você não precisa disso, Harry... Não precisa... Harry, me escuta... Por favor, Harry... Por favor... – e o beijou novamente, ainda sem resposta, mas sentiu uma mão trêmula e fria pousar em seu ombro.

Ele abriu os olhos e se viu encarando duas contas verdes brilhantes. Não mais o brilho frio, não mais a crueldade. Harry o olhava com medo. Draco percebeu que estava chorando.

- Draco... – Harry passou o dedo delicadamente pelo seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Draco o abraçou com força, se desmanchando em seu ombro, desesperado. Harry o abraçou de volta, tremendo.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, alheios aos olhares pasmos que os presentes lhe lançavam, à destruição a volta, aos corpos no chão.

- Por Melin, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou, fitando o loiro, mas Draco somente lhe dirigiu um olhar exasperado – Não importa... Vamos sair daqui...

- Potter. – McGonnagal o chamou.

Os dois se separaram rapidamente e só então Harry percebeu que eram observados, assumindo imediatamente sua postura mais rígida.

- McGonnagal. – cumprimentou, sério – Fico satisfeito ao ver que a Ordem acatou minhas informações.

- Isso não... – começou McGonnagal, mas Lupin a interrompeu.

- Isso significa, Harry, que estamos aceitando a ajuda que nos ofereceu. Conte com a cobertura da Ordem em suas ações e nos mantenha informado.

- Lupin, essa decisão não cabe somente a você! – Dawlish o cortou.

- Eu sei, e pretendo convocar uma reunião o mais rápido possível para oficializar isso, mas receio que os Senhores Potter e Malfoy não estão em condições de aguardar nossa resposta. Então, - completou, estendendo a mão a Harry – tenho certeza de que ela não mudará. – acrescentou, sorrindo para Draco – Vão, vocês precisam descansar.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A: Direto pras rewills hoje que eu to com sono... Desculpem, sem comentários... Deixo isso pra vocês XD**

**Lauh'Malfoy: **A questão do amor entre esses dois é imensamente complicada, Lauh. Espero, quando eu der solução, que vc goste. E a Nc do cap 3 é uma, das que eu escrevi, que eu mais gosto. Achei que ficou tão... suave, apesar do clima pesado... Cara, eu ri muito com as suas teorias pro fim dos comensais! Tropeçar na própria varinha acho que nem o Neville consegue! Hauahuahuahuahuahuahauhauhau Beijos

**Fabrielle: **Harry apertável, não? Eu punha no colo fácil! Huahauhauahuahuahua Que bom que vc ta gostando!

**DarkAngelSly: **Vc vai parar de fazer rewills violentas? O.O Mas a temporada de caça ao Nott está só começando... O.o ahuahauhauahuahuahauhau Beijos, twin!

**O próximo capítulo contém cenas fofas e tristes... Cuidado! XD**


	5. Capítulo 5 – Separação

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Vocês devem ter estranhado o horário que eu att (menos de 12h depois de postar o cap anterior). Mas é que eu vou sair hoje à tarde e não sei que horas (e em que estado de consciência XD) eu vou voltar, então, como eu sou uma autora boazinha que não gosta de deixar os leitores ansiosos, resolvi deixar o cap postado, mesmo que cedo desse jeito. Vocês podiam me recompensar deixando rewills, não (-)? Tem um pessoal que tava acompanhando e que deu uma sumida... Saudades de vocês, povo!**

**Capítulo 5 – Separação**

Os dois aparataram direto no quarto. Draco o beijou e o despiu, o conduzindo para o banheiro. Eles tomaram banho juntos, sérios, entre beijos e carícias, tentando lavar a alma. Depois se deitaram juntos, olhando um para o outro.

- Isso teve dedo seu, não? – Harry perguntou, sério.

- O Lupin estava disposto a ouvir algumas verdades.

- Você se arriscou.

- Ás vezes é preciso.

Harry o beijou e voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

- As coisas vão melhorar agora, não vão? – Draco perguntou, incerto.

- Eu espero que sim.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Tenho que descer daqui a pouco. Não seria bom que a notícia da derrota chegasse por outras vias. Eu preciso rever nossa organização e bolar o próximo ataque com certa antecedência pra passar pra Ordem.

- Harry, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Tudo. – Harry disse, beijando sua mão, que lhe acariciava o rosto.

- Não participe dos ataques.

Harry o olhou, passando o dedo pelos contornos de sua face.

- Eu não posso te prometer isso, Draco. Você sabe que eu não posso.

- Voldemort não lutava em todas as batalhas.

- Voldemort não tinha que reafirmar sua liderança a cada cinco minutos. O que você acha que vai acontecer se eu começar a mandar batalhões pra guerra e não voltar ninguém vivo enquanto eu fico aqui, confortavelmente esperando eles morrerem? Não é como se eles fossem aceitar isso sem questionamentos...

Draco o olhava com visível angústia, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Do que você tem medo, Draco?

Draco se aproximou dele e o beijou com paixão. Um beijo longo, como se não quisesse nunca mais sair de perto dele. Se afastando o suficiente para olhá-lo com súplica nos olhos.

- O que foi, meu loiro?

- Me diz que você não é ele. Me diz que você... Você...

Harry o abraçou forte, beijando seus cabelos.

- Não tenha medo de mim, Draco. Por favor...

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco estava deitado no meio da cama. Os cabelos loiros brilhando contra o lençol escuro. Estava nu, depois de ter feito amor com Harry durante a noite, mas estava sozinho. Harry dormira um pouco, mas ele, apesar de ficar de olhos fechados, aconchegado nos braços do moreno, não conseguiu dormir.

Há noites não conseguia dormir.

Dizer que estava angustiado com a situação era pouco. Dizer que estava desesperado era muito. Draco se sentia preso em uma teia suspensa, se se soltasse, cairia sem saber para onde. E, no entanto, estava preso.

Não, ele não tinha medo de Harry. Ele tinha medo de Voldemort e do que restou de Voldemort em Harry.

E isso lhe tirava a calma, lhe tirava o sono, lhe martirizava a alma.

Ele temia. Temia pela sua segurança, pela segurança de Harry. Mas, acima de tudo, temia pela sanidade do moreno.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco acompanhou o sol entrar de mansinho pela janela do quarto. Não havia pregado o olho por mais uma noite. Já era a terceira consecutiva que não dormia absolutamente nada.

Sentiu o moreno se mexer ao seu lado. Harry se levantou, tentando não fazer barulho, e foi ao banheiro. Quando voltou ao quarto, estava arrumado com suas roupas de batalha.

- Aonde você vai? – Draco perguntou, se sentando na cama.

- Dunfries. – Harry respondeu desviando o olhar. Draco continuou encarando-o com caras de poucos amigos.

Harry veio até ele e depositou um beijo na sua testa, afagando os cabelos do loiro.

- Eu tenho que ir, Draco.

Draco não respondeu, somente acompanhou o moreno deixar o quarto, abraçando suas pernas, deixando a cabeça cair sobre os joelhos.

Precisava sair daquele quarto, aquilo tudo o estava sufocando, o estava matando.

Levantou, tomou um banho e saiu. Não da mansão. Não iria sair dali, não para não desobedecer Harry, que ele não tinha autoridade para lhe dar ordens, mas porque sabia que o moreno estava certo, não era seguro para ele ficar zanzando por aí. E a mansão era grande o suficiente para render uma boa caminhada.

Ele andava devagar, se sentindo cansado, física e psicologicamente. Andava se escorando nas paredes, sem olhar direito pra onde ia, procurando não pensar.

Talvez por isso não tenha percebido que estava sendo seguido.

- Malfoy. – a voz de Nott ressoou pelo corredor, fazendo com que o loiro se endireitasse imediatamente, deixando a varinha, que agora carregava escondida na manga das vestes, o mais fácil para ser sacada. Se voltou para encarar o comensal.

- Nott. – cumprimentou frio.

- Que bom encontrar você assim... aqui...

- Eu vivo aqui.

- Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Desculpe, deixe eu me corrigir. Assim... _sozinho_. – disse o olhando com malícia - Seu querido protetor saiu hoje de manhã. Aposto que volta sozinho novamente. Azarado ele, não acha? Ou você acha que tudo isso é _fogo amigo_?

Enquanto falava, Nott se aproximava de Draco, que ia recuando, tentando se localizar pra saber pra que lado correr.

- É normal sofrer baixas. Agora, se me der licença...

- Vocês têm se divertido muito? Você gosta de ser a putinha dele, Draco? Não sente... _saudades_?

Draco sacou a varinha, mas Nott foi mais rápido, dando uma rasteira no loiro, que caiu no chão, a varinha voando longe. Draco se arrastou pelo chão, tentando recuperar a arma e se levantar ao mesmo tempo, mas logo Nott já estava em cima dele.

- ME LARGA!

- Não tão rápido!

- SAI DE CIMA DE M... AAAAAHHH! – Nott quebrara o braço que tentava alcançar a varinha e puxou o outro para as suas costas enquanto puxava seus cabelos, imobilizando-o com o peso do corpo.

- Agora é bom ficar quieto e me escutar que eu juro que não deixo muitas marcas... Daí o seu querido Potter nem descobre o que aconteceu... Porque você não vai contar, vai, Draquinho? Você tem noção do que eu posso falar para os tão fiéis comensais se ele resolver se voltar contra mim, Draco? Tem noção do que eu posso fazer com ele? Você vai pagar pra ver, Draco? Vai? – sem ter resposta do loiro, Nott bateu com força sua cabeça contra o chão – RESPONDE!

- Não... – Draco falou, zonzo, desesperado por achar uma maneira de sair dali, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Bom menino.

Nott mergulhou o rosto no pescoço do loiro que fez uma careta de nojo e recomeçou a se debater. Em um movimento rápido, Nott desvirou o seu corpo, sem sair de cima dele, sacando a varinha.

Draco não esperou pra ver o que ele ia fazer, deu um chute no saco do comensal e outro no seu rosto, rolando pra longe, pegou a varinha e saiu correndo, desviando das maldições que ouvia ecoarem atrás de si. Ao virar a esquina do corredor, se concentrou por um segundo e aparatou.

O loiro olhou a volta. Estava em uma vila campesina, na beira de uma estrada de terra. Ao longe, via uma nuvem de fumaça negra pairando sobre um conjunto de casas, se misturando às nuvens negras do céu. Ele olhou o braço quebrado, sussurrou um feitiço para imobilizá-lo e se concentrou de novo, aparatando mais perto das casas.

Ele corria pelas sombras, procurando um rosto conhecido, alguém a quem pudesse pedir ajuda. Mas parecia que a batalha já havia acabado. O lugar estava em pedaços, mas completamente deserto.

Sua mão tateava dentro do bolso a procura do anel. Tinha adquirido o costume de o esfregar, sentindo a forma do dragão com a ponta do dedo, quando estava em uma situação tensa. Agora percebera que o anel não estava com ele e se sentiu mais inseguro ainda.

- Droga...

Virando algumas esquinas, Draco encontrou um grupo de aurores retirando corpos dos escombros. Um raio cruzou o céu e caiu muito perto dali, fazendo o trovão ecoar.

- Ei! Onde está Harry Potter?

- Ele foi visto perto da Flower Square, mas...

Draco não ficou para ouvir, aparatou imediatamente pra esse lugar.

Estava em uma pequena praça onde parecia, um dia, ter havido muitas flores. Agora era só um jardim queimado. Draco olhou em torno e um raio caiu, iluminando o moreno, que observava a destruição a sua volta. Ao lado, a um quarteirão de distância, parado de pé em uma encruzilhada.

- Harry!

Draco correu até ele, se agarrando às suas vestes e aspirando o perfume do moreno, apesar de toda a sujeira e sangue que o cobria. Só assim se sentiu seguro.

- Draco? Draco o que você está fazendo aqui? O que... Por Merlin! Você está sangrando!

Draco não o encarou, se afastou do moreno. Ele o ouviu sussurrar um feitiço para concertar o seu braço e outro para a ferida na testa, onde Nott o batera no chão.

Harry passou a mão delicadamente na sua face e levantou o seu rosto devagar, forçando-o a olhá-lo.

- Ei, – o moreno começou doce, tentando acalmar o companheiro - não vai me dizer o que acontec...

Mas Harry não terminou a frase. Sua face se fechou e seus olhos ficaram duros. Conforme ele levantou o rosto do loiro, pôde ver a marca roxa em seu pescoço.

- Harry...

- Quem fez isso, Draco? – sua voz era fria.

- Harry, não aconteceu nada...

- Mas teria acontecido. Quem foi o filho da puta que tentou te estuprar?

- Foi o Nott. Mas me escuta, Harry! Volta aqui! – Draco o segurou – Eu sei que você quer matá-lo com as próprias mãos das maneiras trouxas e bruxas mais bárbaras que você encontrar. Eu sei porque to lendo isso nos seus olhos e porque você é bem capaz de fazer! Mas me escuta primeiro! Eu não vou defender aquele maldito!

Harry parou de tentar se desvencilhar de Draco.

- Eu nunca pensei que você faria isso. Mas duvido que você me dê uma boa razão para não desmentir suas impressões sobre mim.

- Ele sabe de alguma coisa. Ele ameaçou jogar os comensais contra você se eu te falasse o que aconteceu. Harry! Pára! – ele voltou a segurar o moreno, sentindo-o se descontrolar - Eu to falando com você! Eu sei que você não acredita ou não teme o que ele possa fazer, mas ele ta falando sério, Harry!

Harry tocou o seu rosto.

- Não importa, Draco. Eu não posso permitir que...

- Não é isso que está em jogo agora, Potter! Não sou só eu! Você não vê o que ele pode fazer com você? Não é só uma questão de perder o poder, se você deixar de ser líder, você vai direto pras masmorras! Nenhum comensal vai te aceitar como sócio! E a Ordem não vai te aceitar de volta sem o fim dessa guerra! É a sua vida que está em jogo!

- Eu não vou trocar a minha vida pela sua!

- Eu já estou morrendo!

Harry o olhou. Desespero passando pelo seu rosto iluminado pelos relâmpagos. A chuva começou a cair pesada, molhando os dois.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco?

Draco passou a mão no rosto, tirando o excesso de água e afastando a franja dos olhos.

- Como você acha que eu me sinto com essa situação, Harry? Acha que eu estou feliz? Acha que eu fiquei satisfeito de quase ser estuprado hoje?

- Draco...

- Eu tenho dezenove anos, Harry. Quero viver! Eu sei que não há vida com essa guerra, e tenho certeza que só vou ter meia vida longe de você, mas...

Harry se aproximou de Draco e passou a mão pelo seu rosto, o encarando, pasmo.

- Eu não suporto mais, Harry. Não suporto ficar preso em um quarto o dia todo. Não suporto saber que você está na rua, matando e torturando. Não suporto não dormir, esperando você voltar vivo, ou te olhando dormir, esperando que você continue vivo, que você não se transforme nesse monstro que parece emergir de você cada vez que você pega na varinha. Eu não suporto mais ter pesadelos, eu não suporto mais tanto medo, Harry. Eu to morrendo. E sou eu mesmo que estou me matando. Nós estamos nos matando, Harry. E por que? Me diz? Pelo quê? Pela possibilidade de, talvez, quem sabe, um dia, poder viver?

Draco o encarou e o que viu nos olhos verdes foi uma desolação tão imensa que ele se sentiu vazio. Não suportou mais olhar para o moreno, mas não conseguiria se afastar dele. Deixou a cabeça cair sobre o seu ombro, respirando fundo.

No rosto de Harry, ele não saberia dizer quantas gotas eram da chuva, quantas eram lágrimas.

- Eu preciso de você, Draco. – a frase deixou o moreno como um último sopro.

Draco se abraçou a ele com força, buscando a mesma força para fazer o que sentia que precisava fazer. Ele se endireitou e deu um passo pra trás, olhando nos olhos do moreno.

- Pra ser sincero, Harry? Eu me sinto tão sufocado que não me importo mais. Vai ser melhor assim. Pelo menos, sem mim, você tem mais chances de sobreviver.

Harry deu um passo pra frente e o arrebatou em um beijo.

Pra ser sincero não espero de você

Mais do que educação

Beijos sem paixão

Crimes sem castigo

Aperto de mãos

Apenas bons amigos

Pra ser sincero não espero que você

Minta

Não se sinta capaz de enganar

Quem não engana a si mesmo

Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos

Sabemos tudo ao nosso respeito

Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito

Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos

Pra ser sincero não espero que você

Me perdoe

Por ter perdido a calma

Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo

Um dia desses

Num desses encontros casuais

Talvez a gente se encontre

Talvez a gente encontre explicação

Um dia desses

Num desses encontros casuais

Talvez eu diga

Minha amiga

Pra ser sincero

Prazer em vê-la

Até mais

_(Pra ser sincero – Engenheiro do Hawai)_

Harry rompeu o beijo, soltando-o, mordendo os lábios. Draco desviou o olhar, não querendo ver a dor que se espalhava nos olhos do moreno.

- Pra onde você vai?

- Vou pedir asilo ao Lupin... Pelo menos até o fim da guerra... Ele vai me aceitar...

- Posso te fazer um último pedido, Draco?

O loiro o encarou em silêncio.

- Não se envolva na guerra.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Harry aparatou na sala da mansão. Nott estava sentado à mesa junto com um grupo de comensais.

- Mestre, eu não sei o que o Malfoy disse, mas...

- Draco desertou, Nott. Eu o vi junto com os aliados da Ordem da Fênix hoje. Que fique claro que eu não quero mais ouvir o nome dele.

- Sim, mestre.

- Rabastan, Rodolfo, Scliff, chame os outros, precisamos fazer o balanço das últimas batalhas. As coisas não estão boas.

Os homens se levantaram. Harry se sentou na cabeceira da mesa e Nott sentou ao seu lado.

- Nott.

- Sim, mestre.

- Não importa o que você diga. Eu não sou idiota.

- Sim, mestre. – Nott abaixou a cabeça e não disse mais nada durante toda a reunião.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A: Rewills:**

**JuzinhaMalfoy: **hahauhuhuhauhauhuhauhauhua Toma um vale-Draco/potty pra você! ;P

**Fabrielle: **hhauahuahuaauhauahuahuahahua Acho que vc deve gostar da att de hj, não? Tipo, nos seus últimos comentários, vc ta sempre com sono... Acho que eu judio um pouco de vc, né? Bem, obrigada! Vale-Harry pra vc tb! ;P

**DarkAngelSly: **Cara, esse é o cap em que o Remus ta mais decente na fic toda, e vc vem me dizer q detesta ele? Acho que vc já formou o seu conceito pelo conjunto, né, twin? Eu sempre achei que o Remus é o cara pra sacar o que rola entre o Pinhão, depois da Mione, claro... E vale-Draco pra vc! ;P Beijos

**Próximo capítulo (segunda à noite): "Pedaços de alma", e o que diabos o Draco está pensando.**

**Beijos e muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo!**


	6. Capítulo 6 – Pedaços de alma

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Amanhã, último cap de Almas Partidas e o primeiro de Eternamente.**

**Capítulo 6 – Pedaços de alma**

Draco levou a taça aos lábios, aspirou o perfume do vinho por um momento e sorveu um gole. O líquido desceu com dificuldade, apesar da ótima qualidade da bebida. Parecia que nada passava pela garganta de Draco.

Ele estava sentado no escritório da sede da Ordem da Fênix, confortavelmente instalado em uma poltrona, olhando a chuva cair do lado de fora. Era noite e a casa estava silenciosa. Ao contrário do que Draco pensou, deixar a Mansão e a companhia de Potter não havia colaborado para o seu problema de insônia. Havia piorado.

Draco sorveu mais um gole, tentando engolir novamente.

Continuava angustiado. Cada vez mais. Uma mão invisível se instalou em seu peito e parecia que não sairia tão cedo, causando-lhe freqüentes problemas para respirar e, no momento, para beber também.

O vinho era uma boa companhia naquelas noites. Mas a chuva não ajudava. A chuva trazia lembranças demais.

Draco entornou a taça e se levantou, indo até a mesa para enchê-la novamente. Decidiu que seria mais prático levar a garrafa para junto da poltrona. Aquela já era a segunda da noite e o exercício senta-levanta já estava se tornando incômodo para suas pernas. Resolveu levar duas, para garantir que não levantaria tão cedo.

Outra companhia agradável vinha sendo, surpreendentemente, a Weasley.

A menina não era o tipo de companhia que Draco adotaria anos antes, mas as coisas mudaram e agora até uma Weasley parecia agradável. E ela era inteligente. E bonita. E agradável... muito agradável.

Draco pegava fácil.

Pegava, se ele conseguisse se interessar o mais levemente possível por ela.

Não que ela não fosse interessante... Ela era. Mas a única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Draco quando ele considerava a possibilidade de puxá-la para um beijo era que Potter já a havia beijado... E, céus, como ele beija bem!

- Merda!

Draco sabia que ia sentir falta de Potter. Sabia que sentiria falta do contato, da proteção, do carinho, do sexo... Só não imaginava que fosse tanta... E esperava que fosse só dar uns catos em alguém, tipo a Weasley, que aquilo passava.

Mas ele não conseguia nem se concentrar o suficiente pra isso. A imagem de Potter ficava atrapalhando.

- Isso é ridículo...

Ele viveu até os dezoito anos sem Potter... Teria que viver o resto também.

Ele não podia estar tão dependente.

Não podia.

Não podia se convencer de que o motivo pelo qual Potter não saía da sua cabeça quando ele pensava na Weasley era porque ele não queria isso com ela, queria com ele.

Ele não podia estar apaixonado. Era muito novo pra um sentimento tão forte como esse... Era muito novo para sentir o que estava sentindo...

Draco virou outra taça de vinho e voltou a enchê-la.

- Você ta me deixando louco, Potter. Eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida te esperando... Você pode se fuder... Eu não me importo...

Draco bebeu e fechou os olhos com força, tentando engolir. Apoiou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e segurou sua testa, mordendo os lábios, desviando os olhos da chuva.

- Onde você está, maldito? – as palavras escorreram de sua boca em um sussurro trêmulo.

Draco sabia onde ele estava. Estava em uma Mansão, em um quarto gelado, sozinho.

Potter havia sido visto em inúmeras batalhas, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix lhe traziam notícias. Potter estava vivo o suficiente para lutar, para cumprir sua palavra.

Mas isso não aliviava Draco. Principalmente depois de vê-lo a última vez.

_Draco e Gina andavam na rua, rápido, voltando pra Ordem depois de comerem. Haviam saído meio escondidos, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos. Os dois riam e conversavam sobre a relação do Lupin com a Tonks, que pretendiam se casar._

_Não viram que estavam sendo seguidos._

_Viraram uma esquina e Draco estacou no lugar, sacando a varinha. Procurando Gina com a outra mão._

_A sua frente, dois vultos altos e mascarados vinham em sua direção. Draco começou a recuar, sem tirar os olhos dos homens, tentando passar despercebido._

_- Gina... – sussurrou, procurando a mão da menina. Quando não a encontrou, se voltou, ficando paralisado ao ver um terceiro vulto a segurando com os braços pra trás e uma mão cobrindo a sua boca._

_Um outro homem apontava a varinha diretamente pra ele._

_Draco nem conseguiu pensar no que fazer quando os seus braços foram puxados pra trás e sua boca coberta pela mão de alguém que o imobilizava, se vendo em uma situação parecida com a da amiga._

_Os dois foram arrastados para um beco. Gina foi atirada ao chão e Draco empurrado de frente contra uma parede. O comensal que o segurava retirou o capuz._

_- Olá, Malfoy. – Draco reconheceu a voz de Amico._

_Draco acompanhou os outros comensais tirarem os capuzes. Eram Gregory Goyle, Vicent Crabbe e Theodore Nott._

_- Bom te ver por aqui... Seus amigos de escola estavam com saudades... – Amico colou a boca no ouvido do loiro – E eu também..._

_- Recrutando crianças agora, Amico? Pensei que eles fossem só a sobremesa... – Draco respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme, apesar do pânico que se avolumava dentro dele._

_Amico riu._

_- Virou homem agora, Draco? Respondendo... Andando com mulher... Ora, pensei que a educação que Lúcio lhe deu não valesse de nada... Mas até que você tem bom gosto... – Amico fez um gesto e os três garotos começaram a ir pra cima de Gina._

_- Não! Não ouse tocar nela, seu desgraçado! – Draco se debateu no aperto de seu captor e levou um tranco._

_- Não... Eu não... Eu me contento com você... – disse rindo, mordendo o pescoço de Draco._

_Gina gritava, Draco não podia mais vê-la da posição onde estava, mas tinha vontade de gritar também ao sentir a mão do comensal entrar nas suas vestes. Ele tentou respirar e se concentrar, mas o medo o dominava. Ele se debatia, mas, de alguma forma, não conseguia libertar seus braços ou afastar o comensal de seu corpo. Sentiu a varinha do comensal o pressionar em suas costas e em seguida o mundo explodiu em dor. Os gritos de Draco ecoaram pelo beco. Quando o feitiço foi suspenso, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, seu corpo sendo sustentado pelo comensal._

_Amico o pegou pelos cabelos e o atirou no chão. Draco rolou dolorosamente sobre as pedras e se virou a tempo de observar Amico se aproximar, um sorriso doente tão familiar no rosto do homem, as lembranças aflorando e aumentando o seu desespero._

_Mas então as pedras da rua relampejaram, refletindo uma luz esverdeada e o corpo do comensal caiu aos seus pés. Draco continuou encarando ofegante o local onde Amico estivera, e um rosto conhecido, mas duro, o encarou._

_- _Finite Encantatem_. – Potter sussurrou e o libertou._

_- Gina. – Draco se levantou e correu em direção à menina, sem nem encarar Harry direito._

_Os três garotos olhavam o corpo de Amico boquiabertos._

_- Eu mandei ele levar vocês direto para a Mansão. Aprendam que eu não aceito ser desobedecido. Agora vão._

_Os três aparataram. Harry caminhou até onde estavam Draco e Gina. A menina chorava, abraçada ao loiro._

_- Calma... Calma... – Draco sussurrava, tentando acalmar a ela e a si mesmo._

_Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Olhou e se deparou com as duas esmeraldas tão conhecidas._

_- Você ta bem? – Harry perguntou – Fizeram alguma coisa com vocês?_

_- Não. – Draco disse, assustado, se dando conta da situação pela primeira vez – Só o susto._

_Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos de Potter. Por quanto tempo desejou revê-lo. Parecia que tinha tanta coisa pra dizer, mas era tudo tão insignificante que ele não podia romper o silêncio._

_- Vão._

_Draco ajudou Gina a se levantar e a abraçou._

_- Draco. – Harry chamou._

_O loiro se voltou e Harry lhe esticou a mão fechada, depositando na sua um objeto frio, virando as costas em seguida, sumindo na noite._

_Draco parou e encarou o anel com o dragão._

Eu queria ver no escuro do mundo

Onde está o que você quer

Pra me transformar no que te agrada

No que me faça ver

Quais são as cores e as coisas

Pra te prender

Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando

Por isso te liguei

Será que você ainda pensa em mim

Será que você ainda pensa

Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo

Depois te amo mais

Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo, tudo

Que não me deixa em paz

Quais são as cores e as coisas pra te prender

Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando

Por isso te liguei

Será que você, ainda pensa em mim

Será que você ainda pensa...

_(Quase um segundo – Cazuza)_

Draco tomou mais um gole de vinho, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Ele fez uma careta, tentando ignorar a dor, e se encolheu na poltrona, deixando a taça cair no chão, se quebrando. Abraçou as pernas, buscando um outro abraço, e não conteve os soluços que subiam pela sua garganta.

Quem ele estava tentando enganar?

Sua vida era uma merda e não tinha volta.

E sem o Harry ao seu lado, era pior ainda.

Não era desejo, não era carência, não era conveniência. Era uma necessidade que sufocava, que machucava, que matava, que corroia de dentro pra fora, como uma doença silenciosa que tira o apetite, rouba o fôlego e aperta o coração.

Draco nunca se imaginou capaz de sentir algo tão intenso por ninguém e sua dor aumentava ao perceber que Harry sempre demonstrou sentir o mesmo por ele. Todo o cuidado, todo o carinho, todo o conforto que recebera agora lhe parecia tão lógico, tão justificado.

Draco Malfoy ama Harry Potter e é correspondido.

Draco pegou o anel de seu bolso e acariciou o dragão.

Ou pelo menos era, até ter dito a ele que não se importava, que não queria mais viver com ele, até ter esquecido o único presente que lhe dera. Até tê-lo abandonado no meio dessa guerra.

Até estar sozinho em um caminho sem volta.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A: Aê, as pessoas reapareceram para me fazer feliz! Agy dá pulinhos**

**Resposta às rewills:**

**Lou:** Ta aqui, Lou! Divirta-se!

**Nandda: **Oi! Então... eu naum pretendo retomar os "por quês" do Harry, então recomendo que vc releia os 3 primeiros capítulos de Dupla Face. Mas, enfim... A idéia é que ele ta desesperado. Tipo, situações extremas levam a medidas extremas, especialmente quando se trata de uma pessoa fragilizada como o Harry. A guerra, no estado em que a fic começa, está em tal nível que o "lado da luz" naum tem chances de vencer, depositando todas as esperanças na possibilidade do Harry matar o Lord. Mas o Harry não sabe como fazer isso, não se sente preparado. E, com a morte da Gina fechando uma série de mortes de pessoas que ele ama e que sempre serviram de apoio pra ele, ele entra em desespero. É isso: o Harry decidiu acabar com a guerra dessa forma porque estava desesperado. Em crise, ele chega a conclusão de que, se a única forma de acabar com essas mortes e pôr um fim na guerra é matando Voldemort, quem, melhor do que o próprio Voldemort, para o ensinar a como fazer isso? Ele ainda dá uma chance pra Ordem, exige uma atitude deles, mas como eles não agem, ele se arrisca e vai atrás do que ele acha que pode dar certo, mesmo que isso signifique um auto sacrifício. É o desespero.

Espero ter ajudado... Qualquer dúvida, estou a disposição!

Ah, e que saber se o plot convence... Se tem cabimento...

**JuzinhaMalfoy: **hauahuahuhuahuahuhu Que bom que vc gostou! Eu tb amo essa música! Beijos

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** Valeu! Qual o propósito da separação? Bem... Está aí em cima... Beijos

**Eyre Malfoy-Potter:** Oi! Que bom q vc gostou! Cara... música foda! Espero que vc goste da reação do Draco. Beijos

**Lauh'Malfoy:** Lauh, já te falei que eu amo as suas rewills gigantes? Abraça

Haahuahuahauhuhuauahua é... ta formando fila mesmo pra ficar com esses dois... (e eu to na frente ahahuhuahauhauhauhauhau)

Taí: Draco apaixonado. Perceber que se ama às vezes só no tranco... E dói...

Sobre o espaço do Draco na Ordem... Bem... Acho que ele quis espaço demais...

Cara, guerra é foda, não? . Beijos, dear!

**DarkAngelSly:** Sem comentários sobre o Nott! ¬¬ hauhuahuahuahuahuhauhauahauahua Beijos, twin!

**Fabrielle: **Valeu! Espero q vc esteja sem sono hj tb! Beijos


	7. Capítulo 7  O inevitável

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Último capítulo. O primeiro de Eternamente também será postado hoje.**

**Capítulo 7 - O inevitável**

Draco andava pela rua. Era quase meia noite. Todos na Ordem estavam dormindo, menos o lobisomem, que tava apavorando por aí, segundo lhe dizia a lua alta no céu.

"Foda-se", pensou, lembrando da bronca que levara outro dia por sair sozinho da sede. Sim, ele tinha noção do risco que era, ele sentira na pele, mas não podia ficar trancado o tempo todo, e ser tratado como criança era algo profundamente irritante.

Ele entrou no bar, ouvindo o sininho da porta anunciá-lo. Olhou a volta. Era um bar trouxa, não se arriscaria em um bruxo, e estava quase vazio. Em uma mesa, duas moças conversavam entre sussurros e doses de conhaque. Um cara bebia no balcão, dois outros fumavam e jogavam sinuca ao fundo, e um outro cara estava sentado de lado em uma mesa, duas garrafas de whisky sobre a mesa, uma vazia, a outra pela metade.

Draco andou até o balcão e se sentou, mantendo distância segura do outro ocupante. O garçom o olhou.

- Um duplo sem gelo.

Draco recebeu o copo e sentiu o primeiro gole descer queimando.

"Droga, Potter, você ta me transformando em um alcoólatra", pensou, sorrindo.

Draco deixou a cabeça cair sobre o balcão, levantando ocasionalmente para beber, tentando se concentrar na música baixa e brega que tocava ao fundo. Tudo o que não queria pensar agora era em Potter.

Só queria beber e não pensar em nada.

Draco não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou ali. Mas ainda estava em seu segundo copo quando sentiu uma mão tocar o seu ombro e levantou devagar a cabeça para ver quem era.

Mas não pôde ver, pois um punho veio de encontro ao seu rosto e ele caiu da banqueta na qual já estava muito mal equilibrado.

Olhou pra cima, tentando focar o seu agressor. Se não estava enganado, era o cara que bebia whisky na mesa... Mas Draco não o conhecia... talvez... Naquele momento era muito difícil ter certeza de alguma coisa... Mas não, não o conhecia.

O estranho, porém, parecia ter uma raiva imensa do loiro, pois em segundos estava sobre ele, dando-lhe mais um soco.

- Seu filho da puta! – a voz engrolada do outro estava carregada de raiva. Ele levantou o punho para bater mais uma vez, mas o barman o puxou pelos ombros, tirando o bêbado de cima do loiro.

- Calma aí, rapaz. Se quer brigar, não vai ser aqui. Vamos! Os dois pra fora!

E Draco foi não só levantado, como arremessado pra fora do bar, caindo de cara no chão, ao lado do outro.

- Ai...

Mas nem teve tempo de se recompor e já levava outro soco. Porém, o cara tava tão bêbado que errou o seu rosto.

- Merda! – disse, balançando a mão dolorida.

Draco aproveitou pra sair de debaixo do louco e tentar, aleatoriamente, dar o fora dali, mas o cara percebeu e o puxou pelo pé.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Você tem muito o que ouvir ainda! Ou pensa que só porque é gostoso pode sair assim?

- Me solta, seu louco! Eu nem te conheço!

- Não conhece? Não conhece o caralho, seu loiro de merda! Você me usou! Conseguiu a liberdade e correu pros braços daquela... daquela... ruiva! Você não sabe o quanto eu te odeio! Você não tem coração, Draco!

Draco encarava o homem a sua frente. Ele era meio baixinho, magro, os cabelos meio acentados na cabeça, castanhos claro, os olhos da mesma cor.

Não... Não podia ser...

- Você ta me matando, Draco! Você me deixou no momento mais foda! Eu precisava tanto de você, seu imbecil! É... Mas você não se importa, né? Você só se importa só com aquela... aquela...

Draco não teve mais dúvidas. Puxou o estranho pelo pescoço e o beijou. O gosto do whisky invadindo sua boca, as mãos do outro pousadas em seu peito, tentando empurrá-lo, mas quando ele desistiu e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo a invasão, Draco teve certeza. Ninguém beijava como Harry Potter.

- Harry? – disse, rompendo o beijo, emoção transbordando na sua voz enquanto encarava o homem a sua frente, que parecia pra lá de confuso.

O homem não respondeu, somente desceu os lábios sobre os de Draco e o beijou novamente.

- Vem, vamos sair daqui... – Draco pediu, sorrindo.

Draco o ajudou a se levantar e o pegou pelo braço, aparatando. Sabia exatamente aonde ir.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Chegaram a alguns passos de um hotel não muito chamativo. Conforme o moreno colocou os pés no chão, se desequilibrou e teve que se apoiar na parede, vomitando. Draco segurou sua cabeça, evitando que ele se sujasse, ouvindo o outro xingar e gemer voltando a sua forma normal.

- Potter... O que você bebeu?

- Whisky com polissuco... Não faz bem...

- To vendo... – Draco respondeu, segurando a risada – Ta melhor? Vem...

Os dois entraram. Harry ficou encostado em um canto perto de um cinzeiro enquanto Draco falava no balcão, voltando com uma chave. Os dois entraram cambaleando no quarto, um apoiando o outro. Harry fez menção de cair na cama, mas Draco o segurou.

- Quê? Nem pensar! Você precisa de um banho urgente! - e o conduziu ao banheiro.

Draco o despiu enquanto Harry ria e o olhava com cara de bobo. Ta, ele não foi tão inocente assim, aproveitou para matar a saudade do contato com a pele do moreno. Mas quando Harry tentou beijá-lo, Draco o empurrou para baixo do chuveiro.

- Puta que o pariu, Draco! A água ta fria!

- É assim que funciona...

Harry o puxou pra debaixo do chuveiro e Draco perdeu o fôlego com a água gelada.

- Viu como é bom?

- Vai se fuder, Potter! Você me molhou inteiro! – Draco reclamou, saindo do chuveiro pingando, ainda inteiramente vestido, enquanto Harry se concentrava pra achar o regulador de temperatura da água.

Draco começou a conjurar uma porção de coisas: caldeirão, xícaras e ingredientes.

- Você vai cozinhar agora? No banheiro? – Harry perguntou, atônito. Draco girou os olhos.

- É uma poção pra cortar o efeito do álcool e não dar ressaca. Acredite, você ta precisando. E eu vou fazer isso no banheiro porque você não quer que eu queime o tapete do quarto, quer? – disse, mexendo a poção.

Harry desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou em uma toalha, tremendo de frio. Apanhou a varinha do meio das suas vestes jogadas no chão e apontou pra própria boca, mentalizando um feitiço de limpeza. Depois olhou pro caldeirão, conferindo o aspecto da poção que Draco já bebia em uma xícara.

- Isso tem gosto bom? – perguntou, se servindo meio desconfiado.

- Bem... Não é como uma suculenta maçã fresquinha – Draco disse, rindo – Mas dá pra engolir. Me espera no quarto que eu vou tomar banho. Não dá pra ficar molhado assim...

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco saiu do banheiro envolto no robe do hotel, distraído, pensando na conversa que teria com o moreno assim que ele acordasse, pois Harry certamente estaria dormindo depois do tanto que bebeu.

Mas não estava.

Harry estava sentado no meio da cama, encostado em alguns travesseiros, nu, os cabelos molhados permitindo que pequenas gotinhas de água caíssem pelo seu pescoço e corressem pelo peito, os olhos brilhando ainda mais com a ausência dos óculos, uma perna esticada, a outra dobrada para o lado, bebendo tranquilamente a poção que Draco lhe preparara.

- Estava quente. – Harry justificou, aparentemente, o fato de ainda não ter terminado de beber.

Draco sorriu e desamarrou o robe, deixando-o cair no chão. Harry parou a xícara a meio caminho da boca, o olhando boquiaberto.

- Posso ir aí com você?

Harry sorriu. – Claro.

Draco se ajoelhou na beira da cama e foi de joelhos até o moreno, sentando-se de frente no colo dele e o beijando.

O beijo começou devagar, leve, os dois se sentindo, as mãos no rosto um do outro, as línguas se tocando, se lembrando, matando as saudades. Mas logo Draco sentiu as mãos do moreno descerem por suas costas, puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo, e aprofundou o beijo, mais lascivo, descendo as mãos pelo peito dele, sentindo seu corpo novamente.

Draco suspirou, sentindo a ereção de Potter contra a sua própria e se balançou um pouco no colo do outro, ofegando. Harry aproveitou a interrupção do beijo para atacar o seu pescoço. Draco se sentia consumir no abraço do outro. "Céus, como senti falta disso!"

Harry deixou o corpo escorregar um pouco na cama, mas ainda sentado, se pondo a beijar e ouriçar os mamilos do loiro. Draco riu e gemeu com a provocação, deixando que seus dedos se perdessem no meio do cabelo do moreno. Draco se movia levemente em seu colo, atritando o corpo dos dois, quase levando-o a loucura.

Draco o fez erguer o rosto e o beijou, descendo depois os lábios até o pescoço do moreno, passando as unhas de levinho em seu baixo ventre, fazendo ele se arrepiar e suspirar em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero você... – disse baixinho, no ouvido do moreno.

- Eu sou seu, Draco. – Harry respondeu em um gemido.

- Não... Eu quero você... em mim. – Draco completou.

Harry se endireitou, encarando o loiro, passando a mão com delicadeza em seu rosto.

- Você tem certeza? Draco...

Mas o loiro não o deixou completar, beijando-o com paixão. Harry deslizou as mãos pelas suas pernas, o puxando contra si, apertando sua bundade leve. Draco perdeu o fôlego por um instante ao sentir o desejo de Harry, mas sugou seu lábio e voltou a beijá-lo de forma intensa.

Harry se mexeu um pouco, se posicionando melhor. Draco fez o mesmo.

- Se você quiser parar... – Harry começou, mas Draco o interrompeu novamente com outro beijo, começando a sentir o moreno entrar nele.

- Eu sei que não vou me arrepender, Harry... – um gemido o interrompeu quando o corpo do moreno estava totalmente dentro dele, sendo pontuado por um beijo – Eu te amo.

Draco acompanhou uma lágrima correr pelo rosto do outro, e começou a se mover, sentindo o prazer que o toque do moreno lhe dava. As mãos de Harry corriam pelas suas costas, os olhos presos em seus olhos, enegrecidos de tesão.

- Nunca duvide disso. – Draco completou em um suspiro, descendo seu rosto até o de Harry, tocando a testa do moreno com a sua, uma mão em cada face. Harry o abraçou com mais força, forçando o quadril contra o do loiro, ambos gemendo e aumentando o ritmo do movimento de seus corpos.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo a dança de Draco ficar mais intensa, sentindo seu hálito doce próximo da sua boca, ouvindo-o gemer e tremer de prazer em seus braços.

Draco sentia um prazer insano. Fechou os olhos e endireitou o corpo, sem largar os ombros do moreno, onde se apoiava, arqueando-se pra trás, pressionando o corpo de Harry dentro de si, sentindo-o pulsar e gozar ao mesmo tempo em que se derramava entre os dois. Sentiu-se desvanecer e caiu sobre o moreno novamente, sendo abraçado e beijado com paixão.

Harry afastou com delicadeza os cabelos loiros dos olhos metálicos, que se abriram preguiçosamente e o loiro depositou um beijo doce em seus lábios.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Jura que nunca mais vai me deixar sozinho, Draco? Eu preciso tanto de você...

Draco olhou fundo em seus olhos. Não, Harry Potter não era mau. Sua essência ainda era a mesma de quando o conheceu no Beco Diagonal, com medo do futuro, mas não o suficiente para não dar valor a quem lhe desse carinho. Nada, absolutamente nada do que lhe pudesse acontecer, mudaria isso. Sua alma ainda estava ali, e a alma de Harry Potter era, essencialmente, limpa.

- Não, Harry, eu nunca mais vou te deixar sozinho. Eu sou seu, Harry Potter, inteiramente seu. Agora vem, - disse, beijando-o, saindo do seu colo e fazendo-o deitar – você precisa dormir.

Draco se aconchegou junto ao moreno e cobriu os dois, deitando sobre o seu peito. Durante um tempo, Draco sentiu o moreno acariciando os seus cabelos enquanto ele passava de leve os dedos sobre sua mão, pousada sobre o ventre. Draco se sentia completo, leve e essencialmente feliz naquele momento, como não se sentia há muito tempo. Apesar de um pouco angustiado. Mesmo quando o carinho se aquietou e só restou a Draco o ritmo leve da respiração do moreno adormecido, o loiro ainda pensava na essência do moreno.

- Eu juro, Harry. Juro que vou cuidar de você. Vou tirar você daquele lugar. Vou te salvar, Harry, nem que tenha que salvar você de você mesmo.

Eu juro, Harry.

**FIM**

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A: Oi, gente! Então... Essa é um fic de transição entre as outras duas... Eu espero que não tenha ficado uma coisa do tipo "sai do nada e vai pra lugar nenhum". Ela deveria mostrar o processo dos dois se apaixonando e o que fundamenta a relação deles. Quero muito saber o que vocês acharam.**

**O primeiro cap de Eternamente já está postado. Como eu fiz com Dupla Face, estou respondendo aqui as rewills do penultimo cap, as do último eu respondo por mp e as que forem pra Eternamente eu respondo na fic, conforme for att. Estou muito feliz com a recepção que esta fic está tendo! Espero que vocês gostem da última parte também! **

**Rewills:**

**36degrees:** Fica tranquila, moça! taí a solução!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** hahauhauahuhauhauhau Espero que vc continue acompanhando! Beijos

**Fabrielle:** Cap fofo, não? Pronto: eis o último! Beijos

**Eyre Malfoy-Potter:** hauahauhauuahuahuahuahua Que bom que vc gostou! beijos

**Juliana Guerreiro:** Oh! Olá! Leitora nova:D Obrigada! As att são diárias. Espero te ver sempre por aqui! Beijos

**Lou:** hhauhauhauhauhauhauhuhauhau Pinhão é altamente viciante, Lou, toma cuidado...

wow quantas perguntas...

bem, a Gina é um porre, mas ela vai ter uma funçãozinha aqui, então suporte um pouco a presença dessa ruiva enxerida em cima do meu loiro, blz?

Agora, sobre o final feliz, eu me recuso a responder isso, por motivos óbvios... XD

Isso rendeu uma discussão interminável por msn com a minha twin, e foi uma decisão que eu tomei antes mesmo de terminar de escrever Dupla Face, então, feliz ou não, juro que está caprichado o final.

Você adora o Harry assassino? O.õ Que medo!

Sev vai aparecer sim... Ele vai fazer uma coisa que todas vocês querem muito, do fundo dos seus inocentes coraçõezinhos, que aconteça. Oh, sim, será pelas mãos dele! Agy faz mistério

Eu tb adoro o Sev!

E quando o pinhão vai se unir novamente? Bem... Esse cap responde, não? Eu lá consigo deixar esses dois separados por muito tempo? O.o

hauahuahuhauhahauhuauauahau

Obrigada, flor!

beijos

**Nandda:** Respondendo a pergunta: Ele continua pq, se ele abandonar os comensais logo em seguida de ter matado o Lord, vão acontecer 3 coisas:

1- ele será perseguido pelos comensais, que irão querer vingança

2- ele não poderá viver livre, pois está marcado como comensal pela Ordem

3- a guerra continuará e não vai ter adiantado de nada tudo o que ele fez

E ele precisa tomar a decisão rápido, um momento depois que o Lord morre. Por isso ele simplesmente não pega o loiro e foge, entende? Mas isso vai dar idéias... XD

Beijos!

**JuzinhaMalfoy: **Taí a última, flor! Espero que goste! Beijos

**DarkAngelSly: **Anjo, esse cap é tudo de bom! Adoro fazer os dois ficarem felizes... Escrever coisinhas suaves assim... Agy prevendo o que vc vai responder a essa frase XD hauahuhauhaahuhauahuhauhaua Beijos

**Muito obrigada por todos que leram a fic, comentando ou não. Espero que continuem acompanhando. Beijos.**


End file.
